Mega Man X (Character)
Mega Man X, or Rockman X (ロックマンエックス, Rokkuman Ekkusu?) in the games' original Japanese, usually abbreviated to simply "X," is the main character of the Mega Man X series. Introduced in the 1993 SNES video game Mega Man X and created by series creator Keiji Inafune, X is an android who, along with his partner Zero and the rest of the Maverick Hunters, protects humans and androids based on his own designs known as Reploids by hunting down rogue Reploids known as Mavericks. While Mega Man, the protagonist of the Mega Man Classic series, was largely a personality-less cypher, the Mega Man X series places a greater emphasis on fiction, and casts X as a warrior who desires nothing better than to live in peace, but is forced to fight in order to protect that peace. Profile When X was created by Thomas Light, he was a one of a kind robot. Other than his predecessors, including the original Mega Man, X possessed incredible abilities. He was capable of thinking, feeling and acting entirely on his own without special programming, being closer to a human being than anything before (and eventually, after). However, Light feared that, since X didn't have any moral programming that held him back from doing evil things and the fact that he had to achieve maturity like a human, he could become a grave threat to the world. Therefore, he sealed X away into a special capsule that would test his circuits endless times and in uncountable scenarios to render him as mature enough to tell right and wrong apart. Apparently, this process would take more than 30 years and Light, already an old and exhausted man, would not live to see X leave the capsule and enter the world. He left a message of his warning on the computer in the lab he placed the capsule in, and ordered everyone that may find the capsule not to release the robot within until the testings were complete. Maverick Hunter X, the 2006 remake of the original Mega Man X, however, walked a different path. The Day of Σ, an unlockable prologue OVA, showed Light actually speaking with X during his creation multiple times, whereas he sealed him away in the original game without first activating him. Furthermore, Light's intention of sealing X was different from the original SNES Mega Man X game. Instead of fearing he would become a threat because of his immaturity, he was more afraid of the humans who were not ready to live with a robot that close to them by the time he finished his work. Dr. Light wanted him to fight for the people of the future, and guide them to peace and happiness. Though X fights with all his might against Sigma and his Mavericks, he is a pacifist at heart. He wants the war to finally stop so the humans and Reploids could coexist peacefully, like his creator had always wished. He cares deeply for the victims of the war and for his friends who've fought so long with him, especially Zero, whom he regards as his best friend. See Also: * MegaMan Trigger * MegaMan.EXE * Geo * Copy-X Gallery Image:MMXX.png|''Mega Man X'' Image:MMXX&Zero.png|With Zero in Mega Man X Image:MMX2X.png|''Mega Man X2'' Image:MMXtremeX.png|''Mega Man Xtreme'' Image:MMX3XRideArmor.png|''Mega Man X3'' Image:MMX4X.png|''Mega Man X4'' Image:MMX5FalconArmor.png|The Falcon Armor from Mega Man X5 Image:MMX6X.png|''Mega Man X6'' Image:MMX7X.png|''Mega Man X7'' Image:MMX8X.png|''Mega Man X8'' Image:MMXCMX.png|''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Characters